


Kise Siblings

by cureelliott



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Smile Precure
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta embarrasses his younger sister Yayoi and she makes him pay for it on their vacation. Crossover of Kuroko no Bauske and Smile Precure. Written for the Photographs TCG August scavenger hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise Siblings

“How long will you be gone, Yayoi-san?” Reika asked politely. Miyuki was grabbing at Yayoi’s waist and sobbing. She had just shared the news that she would be taking a vacation over the summer holidays. 

“Two weeks,” Yayoi answered, trying to console Miyuki by patting her back lightly “We’re going to a beach house on the coast.”

“Yayochhi!” A man’s voice shouted across the courtyard. People began to stare as a tall, blond young man hustled across Nanairogaoka Middle School’s courtyard. He was waving frantically in the direction of Yayoi and her friends with a school bag thrown haphazardly over his shoulder and a basketball tucked under his arm. 

“Yayochhi! Onii-chan has come to pick you up! Hi!”

Color flooded Yayoi’s cheeks and tears of embarrassment stung her eyes. She hid her face in her hands. 

Miyuki had released Yayoi and joined Reika, Nao and Akane as they all stared at her older brother. 

“Yo!” He said as he approached, clasping Yayoi’s shoulder “You must be Yayochhi’s friends I’ve heard so much about!” 

“Yayoi-chan,” Akane said, “Do you know this man?” Peaking out from behind her sleeves, she could see her friends were concerned by her frazzled and weepy reaction while her brother went on beaming at them -- completely ignorant to Yayoi’s dismay. 

“She hasn’t told me all about me!? Yayocchi, so cruel!” Her brother dramatically dropped his head onto Yayoi’s shoulder and began to sob. 

“It’s my older brother, Ryouta onii-chan” Yayoi squeaked. 

“Yes, yes! Nice to meet you, young ladies, but I’m afraid we have to get going! Vacations have started and I want as much quality time with my little sister as possible!” 

Ryouta pressed his basketball into Yayoi’s hands and scooped her up in his arm, “Say bye-bye to your friends Yayocchi!” 

“Bye-bye everyone!” Yayoi called over her brother’s shoulder, waving frantically “I’ll text you!” 

The reminder of the Precure team stood, starring after Yayoi and her brother, dumbfounded. 

*   
“Yayochiiiiii,” Ryouta cried, tugging on her arm, “Don’t ignore your loving brother, why are you so cold?” 

Yayoi huffed and turned her head away, coming face to face with her sulking reflection in her car door window. 

“Ryouka-chan, leave Yayoi-chan alone,” Their mother chastised from the front seat “You embarrassed her. You deserve a little coldness.” 

They had been driving for hours and Yayoi had refused to speak to him. Ryouta had just been teasing her, her hadn’t meant to upset her like this. He leaned against his side of the car, meeting his own pouting reflection. 

“Baka onii-chan,” Yayoi whispered and their mother snickered. The lines in Ryouta’s forehead got deeper. 

*   
“Just one game!” Ryouka pleaded, but Yayoi’s expressed remained hard. She wasn’t even looking at him. Her pencil made rough, hard lines across her page and Ryouta thought she couldn’t possibly be drawing anything so important that she would ignore him. 

She had been drawing in the family room of the cabin for hours since they had arrived. She hadn’t said a word to him and only spoke to their mother when she asked if Yayoi wanted something to eat or drink. 

Yayoi’s silence continued. She did not tear her glance away from her drawing pad nor did she acknowledge Ryouta in any way, shape or form. The sound of the ticking clock filled the room. 

Tick...tick...tick....tick....

Defeated, Ryouta dropped to his knees and prostrated himself at her feet, “I beg of you, Yayoi-sama, play a simpleton's game with your lowly older brother!” Yayoi yelped as Ryouta clasped her ankle. “Please!” He looked up at her, big and fat tears welling his eyes. 

She glared sternly at him for 10 seconds, waiting for his act to break or for him to let go but he didn’t. 

“...One game...”

Ryouta beamed at her. 

* 

In the park near their cabin there was a desolate basketball court. The concrete slab was old and cracked in several places and the basketball hoops were rusty and had no nets. 

Yayoi had agreed to wear Ryouta’s school jersey to play in, while Ryouta wore his practice gear. His clothes were several times too large so the shorts were rolled up around the waist and pulled tight at the drawstring. Their mother had fastened the top with an elastic band to stop it from slipping over her shoulders. 

Ryouta dribbled the ball, crossed the court and shot at the bare hoop. The ball fell through the rusted ring and bounced across the concrete, ending in a roll as it headed towards Yayoi. 

She stared at the ball, still pouting. 

“Come on,” Ryouta called, “I won’t let you win this time, Yayochii!” 

She glared at him and looked away. 

She folded her arms across her chest and turned her body away from him, huffing as he approached. 

He clasped both her shoulders and turning her towards him he pulled him to her, hugging her even though she yelped in protest. 

“I’m sorry, Yayoi,” he said, sincerely, “I didn’t meant to embarrass you in front of your new friends. I know how important they are to you.” 

Yayoi opened her mouth to protest or hurl abuse at him, but instead she felt herself becoming overcome. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled. 

Ryouta laughed softly and squeezed her, “If you beat me at this game, when we go home I will treat you and all of your friends to cake, okay? To make up for it.” 

She looked up at him, scrutinizing. He smiled at her, honest and bright. 

“...Alright.” She pushed him away and picked up the ball. “But you can’t let me win!” 

“I would never do such a thing!” Ryouta insisted, holding up his hands defensively. 

* 

Yayoi all but skipped through the door as they returned to the cabin, Ryouta trailing behind her. Their mother was waiting for them at the door. Yayou kissed her on the cheek and headed into her room to look for her cellphone.   
“Well her mood has improved,” Their mother commented, “What did you do?” 

Ryouta sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know, but I need an advance on my allowence when we get back.” 

“What for? 

“I’m taking five ferocious middle school girls for cake.”


End file.
